Reikland
For nearly one hundred years Reikland has been the most important state of the Empire, for it surrounds Altdorf , the Imperial capital and its armies are those under the command of the Prince of Altdorf: the Emperor himself. The Reiksguard , pride of the state army and the most powerful and prestigious regiment in the Empire and are the bodyguard of the Emperor. The Emperor is able to provide for his own state army with the finest equipment and training available and as a result the armies of Reikguard are said to be the most disciplined troops in the Empire. They are famous for thier precision coordination and their steady resolve: few foes can perturb the valiant men of Reikland. They also have a standing State Troops. The Province was one of many province that participated in the Great Crusade , against Araby. Overview The Grand Principality of Reikland is the most politically and economically important province of the Empire. The hills and plains of Reikland are home to livestock farms, vineyards, crop fields which supply much of the Empire's food stocks. The south west of the province has its back to the Grey Mountains . These mountains are rich in ore and gems which are traded far and wide. Because of the copious amounts of wealth in the province, its roads, canals and other infrastructure are second to none in the Empire. Apart from Altdorf, the main feature of Reikland is the River Reik, which is the lifeblood of trade and travel in the province. The river flows from Nuln in the south, to Altdorf, and on to the burgeoning port-city of Marienburg in the Wasteland.As river travel is so common, a ship building industry has grown in Reikland. The shipbuilding is fueled by a logging industry whose operations lie in Reikwald Forest. The forest provides ample amounts of timber for the many rafts and barges which make their way up and down the Reik. Most of the settlements in Reikland are along the Reik, including mercantile "free towns" containing a burgeoning middle class which has grown from Reikland's wealth. Compared to the more northern and exposed provinces, the people of Reikland, nestled snugly between the Reik and the Grey Mountains, live a relatively peaceful existence, unfettered by marauding Beastmen or Greenskin WAAAGHs. This isn't to say that Reikland has no dangers; bandit bands form in the woods, highwaymen accost travelers on the roads, and despite the refusal of the upper class to believe it, Chaos Cults and Skaven eat away at society from the shadowy underworld. Military Reiklands military is composed of the same State Troops that fill the role as military units in other provinces. However, Riekland, due to its close proximity places like Altdorf and Riekguard Castle,it has the infamous Reikguard in their already formidable army. The Reikguard are the best of the best, personal bodyguard of the great emperor Karl Franz, and the household guards and soldiers who defend the palace of Altdorf, and Reikguard. The Colors of Riekland is White and Red Category:The Empire Category:States of the Empire